A liquid crystal has both a birefringence characteristic of a crystal and a liquid fluidity characteristic of a liquid. A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is a display device which operates based on an optical property of a liquid crystal molecule changing under the effect of an external electric field. Various types of LCDs are used, and have been widely applied to a variety of displays and electronic instruments. However, due to a material limitation of a liquid crystal, the response time of the liquid crystal is high at a low temperature. The increased response time of the liquid crystal deteriorates an image display quality, resulting in streaking and smears of a dynamic image. If the temperature drops enough (e.g. below −30° C.), the orientation layer of the display device will crystallize due to the nonexistence of the liquid crystal state, thus an image cannot be displayed due to the loss of the liquid crystal liquid characteristic.
In order to solve the above problems, a heater may be employed to heat the LCD screen in the prior art. For example, Chinese patent No. CN2503560Y discloses a liquid crystal display module which functions normally under a ultralow temperature. The display module includes a printed circuit board, an LED backlight, a liquid crystal display, and a heater provided between the LED backlight and the liquid crystal display, where the heater is a glass plate with a transparent conductive film, and electrodes are arranged adjacent to both short sides of the glass plate and may be inserted into insertion holes at both lateral sides of the printed circuit board.
In the prior art, the heater provided between the backlight and the liquid crystal display device increases the thickness of the liquid crystal display module and the structural complexity.
Further in the use of the liquid crystal display, after the voltage applied on the liquid crystal cell is removed, the electric field in the liquid crystal cell will not disappear instantaneously due to electrostatic induction, and pixels are still at least partly in the display state.
Many manufacturers add an antistatic agent is into the liquid crystal to reduce the residual time, but the antistatic agent reduces the reliability of the liquid crystal display due to the addition of foreign matters into the liquid crystal. In addition, other methods for reducing the static electricity may also increase the structural complexity.
In view of the increasing demands for light-weight, thin, short and small electronic products, there is a need for liquid crystal display devices that are more compact in the structure to reduce the weight and function properly at low temperatures.